cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of the Rose
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Pink |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Government | *King - The Desert Fox *Regent of Foreign Affairs - Vulkan *Regent of War - Slevin |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Protectorate of Farkistan |} =The Magna Carta= The following is the Magna Carta, the Highest Document of Law within the Kingdom (also known as a charter). This document outlines the way in which the King may run the alliance and also gives insight as to how the alliance is to be set up. Preamble We have granted to God and by this, our present Charter, have confirmed for us and our Heirs forever, that the Nations of this Kingdom shall be free and shall have all her whole Rights and Liberties inviolable. We have granted and given to all the Nations of our Realm, these Liberties under-written, to have and to hold to them and their Heirs forever. Article 1 - Members' Rights - The Three Laws *The Freedom of Speech on KR's Off-Site forums is never to be infringed upon. *The Freedom and Right to bear arms for means of common defense/aggression and/or recreational purposes is never to be infringed upon. *The Freedom to leave the Kingdom is never to be infringed upon as long as the member does not have any outstanding debts to the alliance. Article 2 - Membership - Levels and Promotions In order to join the Kingdom as a citizen, one must meet all of the required prerequisites set forth by the alliance leadership at the time of application as well as be approved by the appropriate member(s) of the High Government. Once approved, members move though the academy in the steps shown below by completing all the requirements of each step as designated at the time of completion. It is important to note that Knight is the first level to be considered a "Full Member." in Ascending Order * Tenderfoot -- (New Recruit) All new applicants to the Kingdom are deemed "Tenderfoots." It is only after they pass the entrance examinations of the time and spend no less than a week under the AA that they are promoted to Squire. * Squire -- (Base Member) Squires are warriors in training. Once they successfully complete the training requirements of the time, they may be promoted by a Lord of the Kingdom to Knight. * Knight -- (Warrior) Knights are the base warrior of the Kingdom. It is their duty is to protect the Kingdom from her enemies while abiding by the Code of Chivalry. Knights are also the first membership level to gain full voting rights. * Paladin -- (Recognized Warrior) Paladins are Knights who have shown great honour, dedication, and valour. This rank enables members to the Kingdom to serve in Military posts and other various lower government positions. * Lord -- (Esteemed Member and Warrior) Lord, the highest honour within the Kingdom. This rank allows the member to participate in upper government positions of honour if desired. They are also able to promote Squires once they pass the training requirements detailed at the time. Lord are also honourable members of the House of Lords. Article 3 - Government - The Gods, The Heavens, Our Salvation In Descending Order 'The King'—The King is both the Head of State and the Head of Government within the Kingdom, and all government officials derive their power from him. As such, any treaty/agreement formally entered into by the Kingdom must have his signature on it to be deemed valid. To assist him in managing the alliance, he should appoint no less than three Regents to serve as his cabinet and advisers. For instance, The King may decide to appoint Regents for positions such as Field Marshal, Grand Royal Emissary, or War Adjudicator, but he may also have as many purely advisory Regents as he deems necessary. The King may appoint/remove anyone from any position within the alliance at any time. He may also remove anyone from the alliance at any time. The King serves for life or until he decides to retire. Upon retiring, the former King is to name an heir who will succeede him. The new King is permitted to name an entirely new council of Regents or keep any that he deems that fit to continue service while former Kings are to be treated as advisory Regents. 'Regents'—Regents are appointed by the King to fulfill various administrative tasks and/or serve as an adviser to the King. Once appointed, the Regent is responsible for finding suitable subordinates to assist him in fulfilling the task the King has assigned to him. As such, they too have the power to appoint/remove anyone to/from any office within their sphere of influence. 'Lower Tier Government'—Lower Tier Government Positions consist of the Magistrates, Emissaries, and other assistants that help the Regents and King run the alliance. They are to be appointed for specific administrative tasks such as but not limited to the following: *Trade Guilds Mods *Tech Sell Mods *Nation Evaluation Officials *Academy Directors *Banking Officials *Diplomats to foreign Sovereignties *Anything else the Emperor or Regents demand 'The House of Commons'—Every quarter, a senate of 5 members is to be elected. The Senate has no real power within the alliance but is the primary representation of base and new members. Their jobs are designate below: *Voice the concerns of Base and New Members to the High Government *The primary link between the members and the government *Handles questions, comments, and concerns of new and basic members 'The House of Lords'—Membership to the House of Lords is given only to those who have secured the Membership Rank of Lord. Within the House, Lords have specific titles (Prince, Duke, Earl, and Baron). Each rank has unique, special privileges and duties, and promotions are given based on the members' time as a Lord. Article 4 - Red Like a Rose *No nation of the Kingdom may attack other nations without the expressed permission from the Regent of War or the King; a nation may however respond with full force when attacked by an outside party. Members are required to follow war protocols as they are set. *Nations of the Kingdom are free to use their aid slots as they please, however they may not aid nations at war or nations that are in bad standing with KR other alliances; this includes nations with a ZI rule enforced upon them. *Nations are to utilize the Pink team at the first available opportunity and support KR's designated Senator for the protection of the alliance. This choice in Senator may reflect a KR senator or a senator resulting from a joint agreement between KR and another Pink ally. Article 5 - Amendments - With Change Comes Progression Amendments made to this charter must be approved by the King. Links *Alliance Forums *Declaration of Existence and Protectorate Treaty with Farkistan Category:Alliances Category:Pink team alliances